


When Doves Cry

by DevilMadeMeDoIt



Series: Doves 'verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Babies, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Implied Mpreg, Kid Fic, Knotting, M/M, Mates, Rimming, alpha!Castiel, dean wears panties even in medieval times, omega!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 12:18:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/953004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilMadeMeDoIt/pseuds/DevilMadeMeDoIt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel are already parents to twin 4 year old boys, and an 8 month old baby girl, but one night as they are both reveling in domestic bliss, Dean finds himself longing for another child. Castiel is not the type of Alpha to deny his mate anything.</p><p> </p><p>(aka i jumped on the A/B/O train...cause everyone's doin it :D)</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Doves Cry

 

Dean was walking with contented, leisurely steps as he made his way back toward he and Castiel's chambers through the now familiar labyrinth of fine hewn stone corridors that made up their home with a baby cradled against his chest. He had carried little Mary tucked against his hip (which, much to his mate's pride had curved outward softly with each pregnancy) down to the kitchens for her evening bottle. His beautiful daughter had fallen asleep halfway through the feeding and he had smiled down on the perfectly delicate features, rosebud lips pursed, a tiny hand curling up as he stroked his fingers through the silky black curls on her head. She had taken completely after her other father, and when she was awake she would stare at him with eyes so vibrantly blue they took his breath, much the same way Castiel's had never stopped doing. After laying her down in her tiny, hand carved cradle, he had kissed her cheek, breathing in the sweet scent of her skin, and snuffed the candle in its sconce by the entryway to the nursery.

 

Pausing to whisper a goodnight through the door of Charlie's quarters he moved on down the corridor to peek into the twin's chamber. A soft, warm feeling suffused his being and a smile spread over his lips at the sight of Castiel seated in the center of the boy's bed, identical brown heads curled up on his chest. Sleepy green eyes were struggling to stay open as their father murmured what was likely a story. His heart swelled as he watched them. Castiel had never been the typical Alpha father or mate, loving and deeply involved in their children's lives, devoted and kind to his husband, where most Alphas were detached, viewing their children as property and their omega mates as little more than bedwarmers and breeders.

 

He pressed a hand to his lips and he thanked God, as he had nearly every day since he had become Castiel's mate, for the man, for how he had changed Dean's life completely.

\- -

Castiel had been nearly finished with the story of two warrior brothers, his sons falling asleep against him when a tiny wisp of a homey, comforting scent danced through his senses. _Love, security, Dean_. He raised his eyes to see the tail of his mate's sleeping tunic disappearing from the open doorway as careful feet pattered away down the torchlit hall.

 

He grinned and slid as best he could from between the boys, and both missing the warmth of their father reached out and grasped each other's hands as they drifted off. He leaned down and kissed both of their foreheads, whispering, “Papa loves you both.” Michael and Lucas were his twin pride and joys, and they both looked so sweetly like Dean it made his heart ache. They were so different, and yet so alike. Constantly fighting each other (to Dean's dismay, Castiel had crafted each of them miniature wooden swords and was teaching them to use them), but lest another soul have anything to say about either, his brother would defend him, protective and sure.

 

He closed their door, leaving it open a crack so that they could call for Charlie or their parents if needed. Castiel never believed in leaving his mate to raise the children, or becoming the kind of father that his had been. His father had been determined to 'beat the weakness' out of his children, and their home had been cold and fearful. He loved his children, and never wanted to be ashamed of showing it.

 

Castiel closed his eyes as he walked down the hall and breathed in deeply the scent of his mate trailing before him. Stepping through the doorway of their chambers, the soft, honeyed scent grew thicker. _Happiness, peace, longing_. He found Dean standing near their bed, tears on his cheeks and stroking a hand absently over his abdomen. His head turned in Castiel's direction and gave him a beatific smile. Castiel crossed the floor to wrap his arms around his love. He pressed his cheek to Dean's and laced their fingers together over his flat torso. “What is wrong, my love?” He knew of course, nothing was exactly wrong, or he would have been able to scent it, but he had an idea of what was going through his husband's mind.

 

Dean shook his head and hastily brushed the tears from his face. “Nothing is wrong...just...” His fingers splayed against the white flaxen cloth of his tunic. Castiel knew for certain then and growled softly, feeling himself harden where his groin was held flush against his mate's softness.

 

Dean had taken to being with child extremely well, surprising even Castiel. They had waited three years after the boys had been born to try again. It had only been eight months since little Mary had come. But Castiel would never deny Dean this, loved the sight of him rounded and glowing, large with his children.

 

Dean whimpered as he nipped at his neck with sharp teeth, fingertips digging into his stomach gently and pushed back into Castiel. The scent in the room changed then, deep drugging spices mixing with the honey mead sweetness that usually surrounded Dean. _Heat, desire, need._ His mate bared his neck further as his hips rocked gently. “Please, Castiel...I need....” he breathed. Castiel turned him in his hands and kissed him, tongue thrusting in a sweet claim. He pressed kisses to the corners of Dean's mouth, over his cheeks, his eyelids and cupped his face in both hands. “Shh...I know what you need, love.”

 

He began backing Dean toward the sumptuously draped bed and laid him back against rich, crushed blue velvet after slipping the tunic from his soft, sunkissed shoulders. The man beneath him moaned when his legs were spread to allow Castiel to fit himself in the space that had always seemed made for him and him alone. The were both achingly hard, and he could feel the burning heat of his mate spreading slick and wet through the thin drawers Dean was wearing and onto his own breeches. Need sang through his blood as he yanked his own black tunic off and thrust himself hard into Dean, as if he would find himself inside that perfect, yielding body despite the layers of cloth between them. With a deep, rumbling growl that left his mate shuddering, he pushed Dean farther up the feathered mattress and gripped the backs of soft thighs, widening them until his knees pressed into his sides. He groaned as the slitted opening of the delicate white drawers pulled apart, obscenely wet and clinging to skin, to reveal the glistening opening he was powerless to resist. Dean's hips bucked upward as he stroked a fingertip along the slick, puffy rim before bringing it up to his mouth and sucked, the intoxicating taste exploding on his tongue. With impatient fingers he tore the fabric until it was mere shreds and his mate was bare and desperate before his eyes.

\- -

His brain was a haze of wanting, needing. He barely registered the sound and feeling of his undergarments being ripped from him, but when Castiel's hands took his hips and rolled him to his stomach, his body instinctively arched, presenting himself for his Alpha. He purred as blunt fingernails raked gently over his back and hot breath ghosted over the dripping mess of his entrance. He cried out as the tip of a tongue circled him, and he felt his body clenching down around nothing. He needed to be filled so badly. “Castiel...Alpha....please!” He felt a soul deep thrill when his mate's growl vibrated against him, teeth nipping tender skin before that wide tongue lapped over him, tasting him as no one ever had before and no one else ever would. Thick muscle dipped inside him and he clenched around it as it moved slowly within.

 

His hips were moving, trying to find purchase against the air when the tongue was removed and Castiel went to his knees behind him, rigid cock pressing insistently against his backside. He felt the large head nudge his opening and he tried to roll his hips back onto the length he knew was waiting to thrust inside his body. Castiel chuckled darkly and pulled back, leaving Dean to seek what he wanted with backward movements. The sound of his mate's voice raised the fine hairs along his spine and he moaned as a thumb breached him. “So eager my love. So eager to be filled with my knot, my seed.” He bucked against the digit, driving it as deeply as he could. “I know what you want,” Castiel's mouth was at his ear, licking along the shell. “Want to be full to bursting, don't you? Want to be so full of me that you have no choice but to take.” He keened when Castiel's hand slid possessively over his stomach and his cock, slippery with his own arousal and Dean's, slid inside him with one long, gliding thrust. A growl sent heat rushing through his body, and he felt himself still pouring out slick around the thick cock stretching him.

 

Castiel pulled himself back until he all but slipped out and snapped his hips, slamming so deep inside him. They both shouted hoarse, joyful cries, and Castiel began moving, even, controlled forceful thrusts that stoked the fire in his belly higher and higher. A hand gripped onto his wide hip, using it to pull Dean's body back as he pounded forward. Breathy, gasping moans were falling from his lips when his lover's wicked mouth found his ear again, nipping the earlobe sharply as their bodies came together over and over again in a wet smack of skin on skin. He could feel Castiel's knot swelling, pulling at his hole with each thrust. He widened his knees and arched his back, angling his hips so that Castiel would stroke over the delicious spot inside of him that made him see white flashes behind his eyelids. “Feel that my love? Do you feel me growing inside you? Growing like our child will grow.” He moaned hard, eyes squeezing shut as his face pressed against the bed, Castiel's knot thickening rapidly, tugging harder at him and he clenched down like a hangman's noose, so tight, and came with a scream over the coverlet. Castiel hauled him up with an arm around his chest until they were pressed together from head to foot kneeling on the bed, tied together now with his mate's knot locked deep within his body and with one final almighty shove, Castiel cried out fiercely and filled Dean with the glorious heat of his release.

 

He whimpered as Castiel's mouth sucked and licked soft red marks into his neck and his hips rocked, the entire length of him buried inside Dean, hot sparks of pleasure-pain shooting through his nerves as that spot was stroked again and again. Tears spilled from his eyes when his mate, his love brushed his hand over his belly, lovingly, tenderly. He raised a shaking hand and slid it through Castiel's hair, around the nape of his sweat slick neck and brought their mouths together in a kiss that spoke deeply of their bond, their love for one another, the life they shared.

\- -

 

Castiel stroked fingers against Dean's face as he maneuvered them carefully down onto their sides. He pulled a fur throw from where it had draped along the edge of the bed and covered them, still tied together, bodies still thrumming in pleasure and sated desire. Dean hummed sleepily as he brushed his fingers over every inch of his mate and burrowed his body back against Castiel's chest. He grinned at the giggling laugh Dean loosed when he licked over the faded scar of Castiel's teeth at the bend of his neck and shoulder, a forever reminder of their first mating. He pressed his lips against the mark and his arms wrapped around Dean protectively, one hand wandering to his stomach, heart fluttering with mad anticipation at the thought of the new life they might have created tonight with their lovemaking.

 

He kissed Dean's neck, his shoulders, everywhere lips could reach and Dean murmured sleepily, a hand shoved halfheartedly against his face. “M'so happy, love. Love you.” Castiel's heart beat hot in his chest. The scent of them together, their passion, their love combined to perfume the air, unique to the two of them alone. _Home, yours, forever_.

 

“My love, I will love you forever.” His mate fell into the dreaming with a soft smile curving his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> this is actually intended to be a timestamp for the main fic that i am writing, but it wanted to be read.  
> a 'verse will eventually be created.


End file.
